Conventional baby bottles have a single wall that does not retain heat well. Insulated baby bottles increase heat retention by using a double-walled container, but there is a need for improved double walled baby bottles.
Some baby bottles are vented, to allow air from the atmosphere into the bottle as milk is taken out. However, conventional vented baby bottles often spill some of the milk out through the vent when the bottle is turned upside down from an upright position. Thus, there is also a need for vented baby bottles that do not drip or spill milk from the bottle when the bottle is tipped upside down.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to provide new and improved containers.
Another object is to provide new and improved double walled baby bottles.
Another object is to provide new and improved vented baby bottles.